This invention relates to a device that has an outer diameter portion that can be expanded. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to a device that can be expanded from a first outer diameter to a second outer diameter so that the device engages a tubular member. A method of expanding a device within a tubular string for well work is also disclosed.
In the drilling, completion and production of wells, tubular strings, such as casing strings, are placed within a well. The tubulars placed within the well are often times of small inner diameter. Additionally, it is necessary to place concentrically within the well other tubulars, as is readily understood by those of ordinary skill in the art. Further, deviated wells and horizontal wells are being drilled at an increasing frequency, and these wells may have very small inner diameters.
The tools that are lowered into these tubulars are required to be of smaller outer diameter than the inner diameter of the smallest tubular within the well. In cases where a concentric tubular terminates within a well, the effective inner diameter increases. However, the tool that is initially placed into the well must be of a small enough outer diameter to be lowered through the smallest diameter tubular. Once the tool is lowered into the larger diameter tubular to the desired level, the tool's outer diameter can be enlarged.
As those of ordinary skill will appreciate, a small diameter tool within a larger diameter tubular may have certain limitations and disadvantages such as centralization, ability to expand, ability to engage, functionality, etc. For instance, a thru-tubing packer, due to the initial limited size, may be restricted in its ability to expand large enough to engage, anchor and/or seal within the tubular that it is ultimately expanded within.
Therefore, there is a need for a tool that can be passed through tubulars with restrictions therein, and the outer diameter of the tool can be expanded at a desired position in the tubular. There is also a need for a tool that can be passed through a tubular with a small inner diameter and wherein the tool can be expanded to engage the walls of a second larger tubular. The expandable tools can be used in several applications related to remedial well work. These, and many other needs, will be met by the invention herein disclosed, which will become apparent from a reading of this specification.